The Journal
~Day 1:Normal Day~ ..I was searching for things to do on my phone, I was so bored that if i didn't have my phone with me, i probably would have commited a crime of some sort. While searching some apps, one app looked different from the rest, it was called..the journal. I think to myself what a waste of an app, but for the hell of it I download it anyway since it was free. The download has been complete, and now it's time to check it out. I open up the app and after waiting 5 minutes or so nothing but a black screen...then suddenly a random glitch. What the hell was that, it better not be a bug or i swe-. In the middle of a stopped sentence, a slamb of a door happend in the hallway..no one is here..only me. ~Day 2:Strange Day~ I feel a bit sick today, feeling strange and everything around me feels a little off. I thought about "the journal" and decided to give it another shot, but this time no black screen, no glitch, only this 1835 victorian aged journal that looked as if it had red velvet covoring, a black belt around, and the words "the journal" on the front. I clicked the journal, feeling my phone vibrate harshly then suddenly stop once the journal had opend. Looking at the pages i see how old they are and how the words are in runny read ink? As i start to read a little of the journal i felt some sort of warm breath around my neck..turning around rapidly seeing no one there of course..i felt a very sinful aura. When i turned to look at my screen the journal was blank and started to slowly appear with red and black letters on the page. The letters red "Don't read us!"...My phone starts to vibrate harshly once again, but this time cracking my screen. I dropped the phone real fast thinking...what the hell..did i do?.. ~Day 3:Last Day~ This morning I woke up feeling worse, it's like ever since i played that game it has made me sick or something, of course that was very unlikely. It's now 11:00 P.M. and compaired to this morning to now, everything has gotten worse. Around 11 a.m. the time i got up..i started throwing up blood. 1 p.m. I start to shiver uncontrolably. 5 p.m. I can't move...i am paralyzed..and i start to hear voices and feel things i have never felt before. 8 p.m. the sinful aura is back, and i can see a shadow figure, with a blood feathered pin come toward me slowly in a swaying motion.I try to scream, but it's as if my voice has been stolen by his approach. He keels down holding his pin above my mouth..I know what he is doing because i can feel my life suck out into that feather pin...my soul is leaving me ...the last thing i remember..is him saying.."you shouldn't have read me"... now i am in this journal, with other screaming souls..warning the next victim don't read us..